Not Okay
by Volum48
Summary: Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Donghae dan ia sangat menyesal saat ia ingat, dulu ia pernah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja kalau tiba-tiba Donghae akan menjauh darinya. Kenyataanya ia tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. HaeHyuk/EunHae ff 1shot. Warning inside. Don't bash chara okay! authornya aja.


HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Warning: bimbingan orang tua, AU, shounen-ai hampir YAOI, miss typo, amateur author, alur kecepetan deh ya kayaknya.

Genre: romance. Just romance. Gatau ini genrenya apa selain romance.

a/n : ff ini lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari ff2nya author **k**u**n**ci **p**i**n**t**u **karena saya belumbisa move on dari ff2 itu *slap. Oh iya! Di ff trouble maker kemaren saya salah! Yg duet sm HyunA itu Hyunseung! Bukan Junhyung!.ternyata saya sama kayak Donghae, Taunya yg sexynya doang! *buagh*

.

.

.

Malam itu, seperti biasa kereta bawah tanah yang ditumpangi Donghae dan Hyukjae penuh sesak oleh ribuan manusia. Penumpang kereta tu bermacam-macam, ada yang pulang bekerja, pulang kuliah, pulang sekolah, ataupun ada yang baru menuju suatu tempat. Peluh membanjiri pakaian para penumpang walaupun pendingin ruangan berfungsi dengan baik. Tak terkecuali pakaian Hyukjae dan Donghae yang terpaksa berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Kedua pemuda itu sebenarnya bisa saja mendapat tempat duduk karena saat mereka naik tadi, penumpang belum terlalu ramai. Tetapi karena mereka anak unyu yang baik hati, mereka merelakan tempat duduk mereka pada para wanita dan lansia. Tapi tetap saja, setelah berjam-jam bersikap layaknya pria gentle nan 'sok' gagah, mereka merasa pegal juga. Apalagi mereka berdiri dalam kondisi lelah sepulang kuliah. Lihat saja! Sedari tadi si Ikan teri dan si Ikan nemo terus saja mengeluh.

"Ish! Kakiku pegal sekali!" seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang di tutupi topi dan hoodie sedang bergumam entah kepada siapa.

"Kakiku juga, Hyuk! Sampai di rumah nant, pijiti aku yah!" ujar seorang pemuda berkupluk merah kepada seseorang yang di panggil Hyuk tadi.

"Pijit, pijit! Enak saja! Kau kira aku babumu?!" balas Hyukjae dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Slow! Slow! Nanti ku belikan susu strawberry, deh!"

"Cih! Tidur saja kau masih menumpang di rumahku, Lee-Dong-hae! Tidak usah sok begitu!" pemuda bernama Lee Donghae tadi menggerutu pelan sebelum membalas,

"Ya sudah! Bagaimana kalau kita saling memijit? Kau memijitiku, setelah itu aku memijitimu. Bagaimana?"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu! Seharusnya urutannya itu, kau memijitiku lalu aku memijitimu! Kalau aku memijitimu duluan, kau pasti curang. Ya, 'kan Tuan Ikan?"

"Memangnya ada jaminan kalau kau juga tidak akan curang? Ck, kau kan sering sekali curang, Tu-an-Mo-nyet!"

"Ya! Kapan aku pernah curang?" teriak Hyukjae yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sering! Bahkan waktu itu—bla bla bla"

"Ya! Bukankah itu—bla bla bla"

Selalu begini. Selalu saja membuat keributan di manapun. Mereka juga selalu meributkan hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting. Kita tunggu saja mereka sampai ada yang—"YA! KALIAN BERISIK! DASAR BOCAH!—menghentikkan mereka.

"Hosh...hosh...maafkan kami, bibi! Maafkan kami! Hosh...hosh..." ucap Donghae dengan suara terengah-engah sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Ne...sekali lagi maafkan kami! Hosh...hosh..." ujar Hyukjae dengan suara sama terengahnya. Mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting saja, membuat mereka seperti sehabis dikejar gajah, melelahkan!

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi! Kalian—Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara! Hey!" omelan itu terhenti saat Hyukjae menarik Donghae untuk turun secepatnya dari kereta ketika didengarnya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di stasiun tempat mereka turun.

"Itu semua salahmu! Gara-gara kau kita jadi di marahi bibi-bibi!" ucap Hyukjae memulai lagi perdebatan mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju flat Hyukjae yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun tadi.

"Ya! Berisik kau Hyuk! Jangan memulai lagi!"

"Enak saja kau bilang! Bukannya kau yang pertama memulai?! Hah?!"

"Diam kau, Monyet ceking! Atau ku cium kau di sini!"

"Memangnya kau berani? Kau 'kan pengecut! Ha-ha! Dasar Ikan pengecut!"

"Kau!—"

Miu-miu!

Donghae sudah akan membalas perkataan Hyukjae saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel Donghae berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo, Eomma? Aku merindukanmu, ada apa?"

"..." di liriknya Hyukjae yang masih memasang wajah menyebalkan di sampingnya.

"Oke, baiklah."

"..."

"Ne. Anyeong!"

Pip. Donghae menghela nafasnya kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket biru tuanya.

"Ada a—Hei!" ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat Donghae menarik tangannya menuju tiang listrik. kemudian Donghae menutup wajah mereka dengan tas laptop yang di bawanya. Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae meraih tengkuk Hyukjae lalu mencium pucuk hidung pemuda itu. Sebenarnya sasarannya itu adalah bibir seksi milik pemuda berjulukan ikan teri itu tetapi, berterimakasihlah pada topi dan hoodie yang hyukjae pakai sehingga bibir ikan kurang ajar itu hanya bisa menggapai hidung mancung pemuda kelebihan hormon kebahagiaan—alias hiperaktif—itu. Ciuman—kecupan—itu hanya berlangsung 2 detik. Hyukjae masih membeku di tempatnya saat Donghae berbisik pelan,

"Aku berani 'kan, Tuan Monyet?"

Hening. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi. Sekarang Hyukjae tampak seperti ikan teri kehabisan air. Masih hening. Donghae telah berjalan 5 meter di depannya saat Hyukjae berteriak,

"Ya! Ikan bodoh! Kau gila! Hey!" Hyukjae mempercepat jalannya untuk sampai di samping Donghae.

"Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Kenapa kau sering sekali menciumku di tempat umum, sih?" cicit Hyukjae setelah sampai di samping Donghae.

"Ini kan sudah malam. Tidak usah panik begitu." Ujar Donghae santai sambil setia melihat ke depan.

"Tidak usah panik kepalamu! Tetap saja ini masih sangat ramai!" Teriak Hyukjae tertahan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya orang-orang tidak terlalu memperhatikan adegan mereka tadi. Atau mereka melihat? Tapi pura-pura tidak peduli. Ini negara sibuk. Tentu saja mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan 2 orang lelaki yang dandanannya seperti berandalan. 'Paling orang-orang mengira kalau Donghae sedang memalakku. Siapa tahu, bukan?' Pikir Hyukjae.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau memang benar-benar ikan gila!" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada memprihatinkan.

"Yes, Sir! Aku adalah ikan gila yang sangat di cintai monyet kecil di sampingku ini." Balas Donghae percaya diri.

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali kau! Bukannya kau yang amat sangat mencintaiku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau berjauhan denganku." Kentara sekali kalau Hyukjae tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu, kalau aku tiba-tiba saja mau berjauhan denganmu, apa kau rela?"

"T-tentu saja! Tapi aku yakin, kok. Kalau kau pasti akan kembali lagi mendekatiku. Bukankah orang-orang mudah sekali merindukanku? Hehehehe."

"Hahh...terserahmu sajalah. Aku lelah."

Hyukjae sudah akan membalas lagi saat tidak di sangka mereka telah sampai di depan pintu flatnya. Hyukjae membuka pintu bercat coklat itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hey, manis! Apa kabarmu 'nak?" ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Bibi Song, tetangganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Bi! Ada apa?" jawab Hyukjae. Matanya melirik Donghae yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu pacar—ekhm—temanmu itu, bagaimana kabarnya?" ucap Bibi Song dengan suara seperti mencoba menggoda Hyukjae dengan alis yang di naik-turunkan.

Yep. Bibi Song sudah mengetahui sejauh apa hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Ia dan putrinya pernah memergoki kedua pria itu sedang berciuman ganas di depan pintu flat Hyukjae. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka yang sudah terkena penyakit fujoshi kronis mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pelindung HaeHyuk couple. Tapi bukannya melindungi, mereka lebih sering membuat pasangan ikan-monyet itu dalam masalah. Karena pasangan ibu-anak itu sering berteriak heboh saat kedunya terlihat bersama. Ck, !

"Ehm maksud Bibi, Donghae?"

"Ne! Si tampan itu!"

"Ia baik-baik saja kok bi."

"Ohh baiklah. Ini sedikit oleh-oleh dari keluarga kami. Kemarin aku dan Qian mendapatkan tiket gratis pulang ke Beijing jadi kami berfikiran untuk membawakan kalian oleh-oleh." Ujar Bibi Song sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan

"Wow! Beruntung sekali bisa mendapat tiket gratis! Pantas seminggu ini aku tidak melihat kalian. Apakah perjalanannya menyenangkan?" ucap Hyukjae berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja! Omona! Aku harus cepat pulang! Film Junjou Romantica-ku sedang di pause. Anyeong!" Bibi Song membukukkan badannya sedikit lalu sedikit berlari ke arah rumahnya.

"Ne. Anyeong!"

'Dasar Fujoshi' batin Hyukjae setelah mendengar kata 'Junjou Romantica' yang merupakan film Yaoi terkenal.

.

.

.

"Hae! Sudah selesai belum mandinya?" Hyukjae berkata sambil menghidupkan PS II-nya

"Ne..." balas Donghae sambil berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menjemur handuknya. Tetapi, belum setengah perjalanannya menuju balkon, Hyukjae sudah menarik tangan Donghae ke sofa lalu melemparkann joystick kepada pemuda itu.

"Ayo kita tanding! Yang kalah harus membuat makan malam!" ajak Hyukjae bersemangat.

"Oke! Bersiaplah untuk kalah Lee Hyukjae!" Balas Donghae sama semangatnya.

Akhirnya mereka adu kekuatan bertanding game real futball 2012. Mereka tampak serius dan sesekali berteriak saat ada salah satu dari mereka yang nyaris goal.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! GOALLL! Yesss!" teriak Hyukjae kegirangan. Saking senangnya ia sampai mencium bibir Donghae. Ck!. Yang di cium sih senang-senang saja, Gratis ini! Pikirnya.

"Sial! Aku pasti tidak akan kalah! Ayo lanjutkan lagi!"Donghae menghentikan euforia Hyukjae sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi 14" itu. Niatnya sih dia ingin membiarkan Hyukjae menang lagi *biar dapet ciuman gratis lagi gitu* tapi ia mendapatkan ide yang lebih bagus lagi daripada itu. Ia sengaja mengulur waktu pertandingan sampai 5 menit terakhir. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dan memasukkan bola di saat yang sangat tepat.

"GOALLLLL! Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!" teriak Donghae sambil mencium kemudian memeluk lalu mencium hyukjae lagi. Kali ini ciuman di bibir itu tidak langsung di lepas. Ia malah menahan tengkuk Hyukjae lalu menahan tangan Hyukjae yang meronta-ronta.

"Y—ya! Emphh!"

Donghae tidak mendengarkan teriakan Hyukjae, ia malah semakin menjadi. Ia mencium Hyukjae seperti burung pelatuk. Di kecupnya berulang kali bibir seksi itu lalu di hisapnya bibir merah itu lalu di lumatnya sampai bengkak. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia sudah membaringkan Hyukjae di sofa. Di lepasnya ciuman itu saat sadar Hyukjae mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi karena kehabisan nafas. Di kecupnya lagi bibir merah penggoda iman itu lalu diusapanyadengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae dan berkata pelan,

"Kita seri, Lee Hyukjae. Kita pesan makanan saja." Ucapnya seraya bangun dari atas tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih mengatur nafasnya saat Donghae meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon restoran ayam goreng. Donghae mengarahkan ponsel itu ke kupingnya sambil menunggu panggilan itu di angkat. Sebelum panggilan itu tersambung, ia menjuhkan ponselnya lalu mentup saluran suara dengan telapak tangannya kemudian berkata,

"Oh iya Hyuk! Sebaiknya kau mandi! kau bau sekali! hahaha"

"Sialan kau!" ucap Hyukjae sambil melempar Donghae dengan joystick lalu mengambil handuk yang belum di jemur oleh Donghae tadi.

.

.

.

Cklek. Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar mandi seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan mencari Donghae.

"Hae-ah. Di mana kau?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Di lihatnya ayam goreng yang sudah sampai di atas meja samping sofa miliknya. Di ambilnya ponsel flipnya itu lalu di lihatnya ada satu pesan yang masuk.

'Hyukkie, aku harus pulang ke rumahku karena ada urusan mendadak. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bilang dulu padamu. Aku mencintaimu.' Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan Donghae. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung. Urusan mendadak apa? Tumben sekali Donghae tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya. Dan lagi Donghae menambahkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' di akhir pesannya. Biasanya ia hanya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' di dunia nyata saja.

'Ini aneh', pikir Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, pagi ke-21 Donghae tidak ada di samping Hyukjae ketika lelaki itu membuka mata. Seperti kemarin-kemarin Hyukjae bangun dengan perasaan kalut. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia mengkhawatirkan Donghae yang sepertinya sangat sibuk. Setelah pesan singkat yang terakhir di kirim Donghae untuknya saat itu, Tuan ikannya itu seperti di telan bumi. Ia tidak munafik kalau ia amat merindukan pemuda itu. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Donghae dan ia sangat menyesal saat ia ingat, dulu ia pernah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja kalau tiba-tiba Donghae akan menjauh darinya. Kenyataanya ia tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

Ia meraih sebuah boneka berwujud ikan nemo di samping kepalanya yang masih terbaring. Seketika ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat ia bersama Donghae. Dari saat Berdebat hal yang tidak penting, saat Donghae menyentuhnya, menatapnya, berbicara kepadanya sampai saat-saat lelaki yang berjulukan 'Ikan' itu memonyong-monyongkan bibrnya saat tidak ingin kalah dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae ingin tertawa, tapi ia juga ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Sangat sulit untuk menemui pemuda itu di kampus karena kesibukkannya yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang berbeda jurusan dengannya. Bukannya sekali dua kali ia mengirim pesan atau menelpon ponsel Donghae, tetapi balasannya hanya dua kata, 'Aku sibuk'. Kalaupun ia berpapasan dengan Donghae, Donghae hanya akan menyapa, menanyakan kabar lalu pergi secepat mungkin. Hal itu membuatnya berhenti menanyakan kabar karena Ia merasa kesal juga. Padahal ia juga merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tetapi kenapa sepertinya Donghae sangat amat sibuk? Hyukjae tahu, pasti ada sesuatu. Donghae menghindarinya dan ia tahu itu.

Donghae pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apakah itu? Hyukjae sangat bingung sekarang. Apa salahnya? Apakah—oh tidak! Hyukjae ingat. Sore terakhir kali Donghae datang ke flatnya, ia menerima telepon dari ibunya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Donghae yang menghilang tiga minggu ini? Saat di kampus nanti, ia harus meminta penjelasan dari Donghae. Harus!

.

.

.

Hyukjae sudah akan mengunci pintu flatnya saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae sudah berada 5 meter dari jangkaunnya. Donghae tersenyum saat di lihatnya Hyukjae hanya diam saja melihatnya. Di hampirinya pemuda yang sudah semakin kurus itu dengan langkah pelan. Di raihnya tangan pemuda itu lalu di tariknya pelan untuk masuk ke flatnya. Hyukjae masih diam saja saat Donghae menutup dan mengunci pintu bercat coklat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, monyet kecil." Donghae berkata pelan seraya memeluk pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kau...KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI?" Hyukjae menggeram marah sambil melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia merasa dipermainkan saat ini. Di raihnya kerah kemeja yang di pakai Donghae lalu di lekatkannya pandangannya kepada pemuda itu. Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia mengelus pipi Hyukjae seraya berbisik,

"kau semakin kurus, Hyukkie..."

"Jawab aku! Kau brengsek!" Hyukjae berteriak dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir. Donghae sangat tahu, betapa sensitifnya pemuda monyet itu. Pegangan Hyukjae pada kerah Donghae terlepas saat Donghae mengenggam jemarinya. Di jilatinya air mata Hyukjae. Donghae mendorong Hyukjae ke dinding dan menciumi bibir pemuda itu bertubi-tubi. Di bukanya kancing kemeja Hyukjae dengan tidak sabar.

"Izinkan aku Hyukjae...kumohon izinkan aku." Ucap Donghae dengan nada terluka yang kentara.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia bingung. Sebenarnya Donghae kenapa? Setelah menghilang berminggu-minggu sekarang ia malah mengajak Hyukjae bercinta. Ia marah, tapi juga tidak bisa menolak. Ia tidak tahu harus menyebut dirinya apa saat ini. Ia merasa sangat rendah sekarang.

"Ahhhh." Desahan itu meluncur begitu saja saat Donghae menghisap perpotongan lehernya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah pasrah saat Donghae menyentuhnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

.

.

.

"Ibuku tahu." Donghae membuka percakapan di antara keduanya. Mereka berdua sedang berbaring di ranjang sempit Hyukjae sekarang. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Hyukjae. Ia tidak membiarkan pemuda berambut biru itu melihat raut wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan. Hyukjae setia mendengarkan, walaupun ia sendiri sangat terkejut. Ia menahan kekagetannya itu karena ia tahu Donghae masih ingin melanjutkan.

"Ciuman kita waktu itu. Bukan hanya Bibi Song yang melihat. Saat itu ibuku datang untuk membawakan makanan dan vitamin untuk kita. Ia kecewa, tentu saja. Ia memberikan waktu untuk dirinya berpikir karena itu, ia baru menelponku malam itu, saat kita di stasiun."

Hyukjae menunduk."Ia pasti sangat marah pada kita." Dadanya bergemuruh saat memikirkan betapa berdosa dirinya. Ibu Donghae sudah dianggap sebagai pengganti sosok ibunya yang berada jauh di kampung halamannya. Ibu Donghae bahkan sangat menyayangi dirinya. Hyukjae ingat, saat itu Bibi Lee—Ibu Donghae—membelanya saat berebut makanan dengan Donghae.

"Tidak. Ia tidak marah. Ini lebih dari marah. Ia menangis." Donghae menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada sosok ibunya yang menangis. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"Ia bahkan tidak menyinggung hubungan kita sebelum aku tahu ada yang tidak beres saat ia terus saja menelponku. Ia bilang ia hanya merindukanku tapi suaranya seperti sangat terluka."

Hyukjae mendongak. Mencoba melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Tapi Donghae malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ia bilang ini semua tidak apa-apa. Ia berkata kalau ini semua bukan salahku. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya karena kurang memperhatikanku. Ia berkata bahwa tidak salah jika aku mencintaimu. Tapi dia menangis Hyuk-ah. Dia menangis." Donghae berkata dengan suara parau. Tentu saja Bibi Lee merasa sangat sedih setelah mengetahui anaknya tersayang tidak seperti yang ia kira selama ini.

"Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini Hae-ah. Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali kesini." Hyukjae berkata dengan suara pelan. Meski begitu terdengar rasa tidak rela di nada suaranya. Ia mencintai Donghae, sangat malah. Ia tidak ingin berhidup suram lagi seperti saat Donghae menghilang kemarin. Ia merasa sangat jahat sekarang.

"Aku mencoba Hyuk-ah. Aku mencoba berjauhan denganmu berminggu-minggu tapi setelah itu aku menyerah, lihat saja hasilnya. Kau tahu? Ucapanmu saat itu benar-benar terjadi padaku." Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Ucapanku yang mana?"

"saat itu kau berkata, kalaupun aku menjauhimu, aku akan tetap kembali padamu. Nyatanya aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila." Lelaki itu menerawang. Ingatannya kembali saat betapa sulit hidupnya tanpa monyet kecil miliknya itu. Ia bahkan sering membayangkan kalau burung beo' berjambul biru milik kakaknya sebagai Hyukjae, Ck.

Mau tidak mau Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih saat tahu Donghae juga merindukannya. Senang karena tahu bahwa rindunya itu tidak sepihak, tapi sedih karena artinya ia dan Donghae berbuat salah lagi terhadap Bibi Lee.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana Hae?"

"Aku...tidak tahu. Setelah kematian ayahku aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi keluargaku. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak pernah bisa diandalkan. Prestasiku biasa-biasa saja, mengurus perusahaan saja aku masih dibantu Donghwa hyung. Ditambah lagi sekarang aku malah membuat keluargaku dalam masalah jika orang-orang tahu hubungan kita." Donghae menghentikkan perkataannya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan lagi, " Karena itu, aku mencoba menjauhimu kemarin tapi tetap saja itu bukan penyelesaiannya ."

Donghae menghentikkan kata-katanya lalu diraihnya tengkuk Hyukjae. Ia mensejajarkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae lau melanjutkan,

"Ibuku tidak ingin melhatku terluka terus, ia berkata bahwa ia menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Ia bilang bahwa aku harus berdiri di atas pilihanku sendiri. Ia hanya ingin aku bahagia."

Hyukjae menatap pemuda itu tepat di matanya seraya berkata,

"Lalu... apa pilihanmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

-END-

Wow! Saya bikin konflik! Meskipun gantung saya harap reader bisa menarik kesimpulan. Kenapa ga dijelasin ajah? Karena konflik saya di dunia nyata aja belum selesai *buagh* ini aja saya lagi galau nungguin ffnya Kim Yoon Hye Vea yg perfect couple, trus juga saya lagi nungguin Kunci pintu yg gabalik2 nulis ff *tiap hari saya bolak-balik ffn Cuma buat buka profilnya doang*, saya juga nungguin thanks to my phonenya Yuri-san yg Cuma di update seminggu sekali, abis itu saya juga—* udah woy!*

Lagilagi saya bikin NC setengah2. Maafin saya yah..saya takut mati keabisan darah sebelum nyelesein ff ini *slap

Oiya! Ff ini terinspirasi dari kebiasaan saya yg mandi diatas jam 8 *gaada nyambungnya*. Dan buat yg nanya mau manggil saya siapa, silahkan liat di bio! *kemaren saya nambahin bbrp kalimat lho! Biar ga nista2 amat gitu*

Review gak review semoga ff ini bisa menghibur. Dan...

TERIMAKASIH SEKALI ATAS REVIEWNYA DI FF SAYA YG KEMAREN! saya HEBOH BANGET waktu tau ff saya ada yg nge-fav dan nge-alert! btw, alert itu apa yah? *buagh* maaf saya gaptek T^T

Akhir kata, See ya!

Tertanda, Volum48


End file.
